


People Watching

by JediDiplomat



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan's bored out of his mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Watching

Obi-wan sighed. This was the part that he hated the most, the  
waiting. He was aware that as a Jedi Knight he was to have  
patience. He understood that all too well, but he wasn't a Jedi  
yet, and he didn't think it applied to busy spaceports. In fact  
he was certain that even Master Windu would be pushed to his  
limit.

"Well?" He asked as his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, took a seat next  
to him. Qui-Gon was a human with brown hair, peppered gray at  
the temples. He wore it long, but tied back from his face and  
his face was beardless.

"They don't know." Qui-Gon replied, glancing at his Padawan.

Obi-wan slumped in his chair and *harrumphed* in disgust.  
"Can't they even tell us if it's ever planning to show up?"

Qui-Gon fought the grin that his Padawan's attitude provoked.  
Obi-Wan looked exactly like a petulant child. "Patience  
Obi-Wan. Keep your focus in the here and now."

Obi-Wan sighed again, but straightened up in his chair.  
Accepting the subtle hint about practicing, he turned his  
attention to the crowd surrounding the two Jedi.

There was quite an array of aliens and humans sitting, standing  
or lounging in the terminal. Near the wall was a Twi'lek male  
intently studying his datapad. A Mon Calamari was sitting just  
two rows in front of them, sipping a bottle of something,  
probably water. His attention however, was drawn to the corner  
were two human girls were sitting.

They couldn't have been older than he was. One was wearing a  
dark maroon tunic and khaki colored cargo pants. The other,  
wearing black leggings and a green tunic, sat next to her. A  
leather bag lay forgotten at the other's feet. The thing that  
drew Obi-Wan's attention however was the color of the first  
one's hair. It was bright green.

He opened his senses and stretched out with the Force, trying  
to find out more about them.

"I can't believe this!" The girl with the bright green hair  
whined. "We're never going to get off this planet."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Berja. We'll get there when we get  
there." The other one said.

"Yeah, but-" Berja started.

The rest of the conversation was lost as Qui-Gon tapped his  
Padawan's shoulder. "Found something interesting?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not really, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled at his Padawan. Obi-Wan may be a Jedi  
Apprentice, but he was still a teenage male. "Are you sure?"

Obi-Wan blushed, but he was determined to stick to his story.  
The two girls were nothing more than an exercise, although he  
did have to admit that the one with the black hair was  
intriguing. There was something about her, she wasn't as  
vibrant as Berja, but there was something else_something more  
intense about her.

Qui-Gon smiled, he recognized that look in his own eyes when he  
was that age. "Perhaps you should investigate a bit more?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "That's not necessary, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded, allowing his Padawan the right to refuse, for  
now. "What can you tell me about where we're going?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and pulled up the appropriate memories.  
"Ashwabadon is the 3rd planet in the system by the same name.  
Currently the government is running a dictatorship, however,  
many of the young wish to bring democracy to the planet. There  
was an uprising there 15 years ago, but the government crushed  
it, along with most of the rebels."

Qui-Gon nodded his approval. "And now?"

"The dictator is getting old and seeing the error of his ways.  
He asked for the help of the Jedi so they may guide him to the  
right decision."

"And that decision is?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-wan smiled. He wouldn't be pulled into that trap. "It is  
not clear now how we have to proceed. Until we hear all sides,  
it wouldn't be wise to make any decisions."

"Very good Padawan. It is always best to go into a situation  
with no preconceptions. That way you cannot be surprised."

Obi-wan nodded. It was something they were working on. When  
he'd first started with Qui-Gon he had expected every mission  
to be an adventure, and for the most part he'd been wrong. They  
were often simple negotiations that would bore him to tears.  
Now, after five years with his master, he had accepted that  
most of a Jedi's life isn't exciting, it simply was.

Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice. Obi-wan had come a long way  
from the idealistic boy he'd once been. He still had his  
curiosity, and his sense of what was fair and just, but much of  
the wide-eyed innocence was gone. Obi-wan now understood that  
sometime things had to happen in order for better things to  
follow. He had a better understanding of the nature of the  
universe. Sometimes even better than Qui-Gon did.

There was still one thing that Obi-wan had to perfect, and that  
was his skills at waiting. The boy still got antsy if there was  
a delay. To remedy that, Qui-Gon had asked the Council to allow  
them to use public star liners instead of the private ships  
they usually did. He wanted Obi-wan to understand that such  
delays were normal and must be accepted into one's life. So  
far, Obi-wan had missed the point.

Obi-wan tried not to sigh too loudly. He knew that his master  
wanted him to learn that waiting was part of life, and he  
understood that. He just didn't like it. In fact, he hated it.  
Delays might be a part of life, but he was certain that the  
space liner did it simply to spite him. After all, don't they  
have more than one ship? And more than one crew? Therefor, it  
seemed reasonable to him that if they did, it should be a  
simple matter to get another ship and crew there and then head  
out. No problems what so ever in his mind.

But they didn't do that and Obi-wan was simply getting more and  
more frustrated as time went on. Sighing again he went back to  
his study of the passengers around him, his gaze focusing back  
on the two girls over in the corner.

"Berja, you can't be serious! You really did that to poor  
Tsaan? You're cruel." The raven-haired girl demanded.

"It's not that cruel, and besides he deserved it. He was such a  
jerk, after that one time. It's not like you're a saint either  
Finda."

Finda didn't reply but turned her gaze straight at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan froze before wrenching his gaze away.

Qui-Gon nodded to the two girls before turning to his Padawan  
learner a smile on his face. "Are they still not interesting  
young Padawan?"

Obi-wan had the grace to blush but refused to answer his  
master. He hadn't known that he was being so obvious. He would  
have to work on that. He glanced over at the two girls and saw  
them hunched over whispering to each other. Berja looked up and  
winked at him.

"Perhaps I should find something else to fill the time." He  
mumbled to himself, wishing that the space liner they were  
taking would simply land on top of him. He hadn't been this  
heavy handed in his use of the force since he was 10. Not only  
did his master see it, but also the two girls he'd been  
watching.

Taking a deep breath Obi-wan closed his eyes and tried to  
meditate. At least he could do that without embarrassing  
himself. Or so he hoped. He let his mind drift on the wings of  
the Force. Images came to him, mostly of the past.

Other things came too, the power of the Force concentrated on  
certain people. It was like an aura surrounding the person.  
Most people had a soft blue aura, not very bright. It meant  
that they while they were connected to the Force, they were  
unaware of it. They couldn't use it as the Jedi could. As his  
mind's eye gazed around the room he found himself drawn to the  
intensely green presence that surrounded one of the waiting  
passengers.

It wasn't bright enough for the person to be a Jedi, but at the  
same time it was more intense than most Jedis' presence.  
Curious, he came closer to investigate. In this state, he  
couldn't decipher between species, or even male and female.  
Everything was simply light denoting different auras. He  
circled the presence, wondering what it was and what it  
signified. He'd never seen anything like it. Before he had a  
chance to figure it out he was pulled sharply back into his  
body.

Obi-wan blinked and shook his head a little, before glancing  
over at his master. "Master?" He asked.

Qui-Gon nodded to where the rest of the passengers were  
sitting, or rather, had been sitting.

Obi-wan glanced around, confused as to where the rest of the  
passengers might be. "Master?" He asked again, his voice  
wavering in his confusion.

Qui-Gon took pity on his Padawan. "The flight was canceled. It  
seems that there was a meteor shower just off Naboo that  
damaged our flight. They will be getting another ship tomorrow  
to make the journey."

Obi-wan blinked, trying to process everything that was being  
said. He wasn't used to being yanked from his meditation like  
he was and it was a bit disconcerting. "Yes, master. Are we  
heading back to the Temple then?"

Qui-Gon nodded a slight smile on his face. "Unless of course  
you wish to stay here overnight."

Obi-wan glanced over to where his master was looking, and saw  
the two girls. "N-no, master. I think we should head back and  
let Master Windu know of our delay."

Together Master and Apprentice took their leave of the now  
quiet spaceport.

 

  



End file.
